Casino Park
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Stakes are always high here in this frantic, lively casino paradise! Collect as many yellow rings and get as many points as possible, because you're not just risking your good fortune here, you may also be risking your very life! The lights in the huge metropolis below may be pretty, but don't be fooled into following them, or you'll fall for hours!
1. Chapter 1

**Casino Park  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Ah yes, Casino Park. My second favorite stage in all of Sonic Heroes after Seaside Hill. I can mainly thank SASASR for making excellent race courses out of it, that's probably why I love and appreciate it as much as I do.

* * *

Casino Park. So bright, so colorful, and so full of gambling goodies it would be hard to pinpoint which was better.

And for Sonic The Hedgehog and his gang of friends, foes, and rivals, there wasn't a place any better.

"Come on, step it up, slowpokes!" Sonic called out as he was running around the giant pinball machines. "_You're too slow!_ You're taking so long that there won't be any rings left to take from the slots!"

"Can't you just slow down for once and appreciate the _damn_ area around you?" Shadow The Hedgehog commented as he caught up, folding his arms together as he shook his head at Sonic.

Sonic laughed as he touched Shadow's nose with his right hand, his eyes lowered. "Ha! You should know me, Shadow. I go where the wind takes me."

"Well, the wind's taken out of me all right." Silver The Hedgehog commented as he panted, placing his hands on his knees as he shook his head. "It's no use... I need a drink. Or something."

"How about some soda?" Amy Rose suggested as she was sipping a Diet Pepsi. "It helps me feel better. And sugary!"

Sonic placed his hands on his hips as he tilted his head to the right. "And pray tell, Ames, where did you get that can?"

Amy Rose burped as she giggled, pointing at a nearby soda machine. "Other there, silly! I used the rings that were lying around on the pathway."

"Typical. Why do I bother to hang around with you guys...?" Shadow scoffed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Silver took out several rings as he got back up, managing to catch his breath. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a drink."

"Fine. You do that." Sonic commented as he turned into a ball, homing attack into a nearby pathway that took him to a pinball machine. "I'm gonna have some fun."

Amy and Shadow watched Sonic netting a lot of points and yellow rings while Silver came back, watching alongside the other two hedgehogs as he drank some orange soda.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ho ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman laughed as he was flying around the Casino Park in his floating Eggmobile. "This is great! Surely great!"

"What's great, you egg shaped man of doctoring?" Cubot asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Eggman growled as he glared at Cubot. "I thought I told you to wait back at the shop!"

"Yeah, you did, but I like flying around in this thing." Cubot commented as he moved his hands about. "What's so great, anyway?"

"All the money I'm raking for selling robotic parts around here!" Eggman commented as he rubbed his hands together. "Just recently at the easternmost point of Casino Park have I built a junkyard for parts of my destroyed robotic parts, so that I can use the money to fuel better, superior mech!"

"...You really think it will work?" Cubot stated as he rubbed the back of his square yellow head with his right hand. "I mean, won't that pesky blue hedgehog Sonic come and ruin your plans like he usually does?"

"Oh shut it, you nitwit!" Eggman shouted as he grabbed Cubot and chucked him into a pinball slot, watching the robot being tossed about like a pinball. Smirking, Eggman took out a red and white striped bag of popcorn, munching on it as he enjoyed Cubot being tossed about.


	3. Chapter 3

Casino Park was home to many yellow rings, and it was because of this that it attracted a lot of tourists, with all of them collecting as many rings as possible to be able to pay off for all the services available. Vector and Espio were on a green platform overlooking a giant pinball machine, seeing various different people of all different sorts and species cheering on the Flickies who were rolling about like a ball.

"There's a lot of folks here." Vector stated the obvious as he moved his right hand about. "It seems like this place gets more visitors by the year. It's like Seaside Hill."

"Well of course." Espio commented as he folded his arms together. "It's not a coincidence, Vex, considering that this place got three race courses dedicated to it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wasn't the first of them reused in that Transformed tournament?" Vector stated as he moved his hands about. "I heard that Eggman paid for its inclusion."

"He did, that mad scientist." Espio commented with a smirk as he tilted his head up. "For a crazy old man bent on taking over the world, he sure has a sense of good business."

"I wanna try out the pinball!" Charmy exclaimed as he excitedly buzzed around the floating platform, with Vector and Espio both sighing at the hyperactive bee.


	4. Chapter 4

Casino Park was always festive and full of excitement, but what made people really happy was that a new hotel was opening up, just right near the Pinball Highway racecourse to the east. How were people able to reach up here?

Well duh, by using air taxis.

"Looks like this place is going to become more of a tourist attraction than it already is!" Knuckles laughed as he moved his hands about.

Silver nodded his head in agreement as he placed his hands on his hips, being curious. "Yeah... I wonder who actually bothered to set up a hotel here when people literally come and go."

It was then that Eggman Nega popped up, shocking both Knuckles and Silver, who immediately got into fighting positions.

"**_You!_**" Silver and Knuckles exclaimed in unison, glaring at the mad scientist from another dimension. "What are you doing here!?"

Eggman Nega chuckled as he placed each of his hands on the two mammals' shoulders. "Heh heh heh. Now just calm down, you two. There's no need to be upset or start something." He calmly stated as his sunglasses shone brightly, the old evil scientist revealing his bright, white teeth.

"_No need to start something!?_" Knuckles angrily exclaimed as he slapped Eggman Nega's right hand away from him. "Do you know how much turmoil you put us through!?"

"Not enough, it seems." Nega chuckled as he began twisting his grayish mustache. "Anyway, I built this place because like my idiotic counterpart of this dimension, I need funding for my machines."

"But why? Can't you just get money from your dimension?" Silver asked as he rolled his hands around.

Eggman Nega smirked as he looked down at Silver. "Cute. You still don't hold down the concept that I can't just use foreign money from an alternative dimension. I hope you two decide to go to college and take business class." Patting them on the head, Eggman Nega chuckled as he walked back into the hotel, to welcome guests in.

Silver and Knuckles looked at each other oddly having found out that Eggman Nega was the man who owned the newly constructed hotel, not sure of what to make of the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Casino Park was still bustling with activity and games as construction was going on, attracting the attention of Zazz and Zeena as they were rushing through the casino, knocking the Egg Pawns to the side as they were looking for a decent challenge.

"What does that stupid blue hedgehog see in running around at the speed of sound?" Zazz asked as he stopped, twitching violently as he turned to Zeena. "He need a good butt whooping, that's what will fix him up!"

Zeena scoffed as she pushed Zazz to the side. "Yeah, he can get his butt whooped... after I go and polish my nails..." She stated, looking at her pink nails as she shook her head, murmuring.

Zazz looked at Zeena oddly, folding his lanky purple arms together. "...Hey Zeena, are you all right? You seem to be more moody than usual."

"I just want to keep my pretty young face nice and smooth! Is that hard to ask!?" Zeena exclaimed as she pushed Zazz into the giant roulette wheel, much to his dismay as Zeena watched on, smiling.

"Zeena! Get me out of here!" Zazz exclaimed as he ran from the giant rolling black ball.

Zeena giggled as she raised her right hand up to her mouth. "No way! This is prime entertainment right here!" She laughed, shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Casino Park continued to be full of live and vigor as Rouge and Omega were blasting the various Egg Pawns that were scouting the area, with Shadow collecting all the rings in the pinball machine.

"This is not what I wanted to spend my night on," A slightly yellow tinted Egg Pawn muttered as Rouge punched right through him, destroying him.

"Why does Shadow want to get all of those pointless rings instead of blasting these worthless consumer models with us?" Omega asked as he turned to Rouge.

Rouge meekly shrugged as she shook her head. "Honestly I have no idea. It's his loss, though." She then twirled around, causing the four Egg Pawns in front of her to swoon over her as she then kicked them into various pieces. "This is just way too much fun!"

"I agree, Rouge." Omega stated as he stopped firing at the Egg Pawns with his cannons, smacking them into each other with his mechanical arms. "Nothing is better than destroying inferior products!"


	7. Chapter 7

Casino Park was looking as fine as you would usually expect, but there was something about it tonight that was different...

"Look at all these presents!" Jet The Hawk exclaimed as he extended his green arms out, looking at the huge mountain of different, vibrant boxes containing presents.

Storm The Albatross rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he blinked. "Durr... should we take all of them for ourselves?"

"Well, duh!" Wave The Swallow shouted as she slapped Storm across the face. "There's no reason to leave these presents just here! We should take them all for ourselves!"

"Hurr... okay." Storm replied as he shrugged, grabbing several presents.

As Jet and Wave did the same thing, two Egg Robos patrolling the air watched the three birds snatching the presents as they turned  
to each other.

"Should we do something about them?" The first Egg Robo asked as he rubbed the back of his mechanical head with his left hand, his right hand holding his zapper.

The second Egg Robo shrugged as he blinked. "Meh, if we try anything, they'll get away from us." He then watched as the three Babylon Rogues took everything, rushing off towards the western direction.


	8. Chapter 8

"...How long does it take to get up here?" Shadow groaned as he was waiting in an elevator.

Sonic patted Shadow on the shoulder with his left hand as he was with him, also waiting. "Come on, Shadow, I'm suppose to be the impatient one. We'll get up there soon enough."

"Why did we take the damn elevator, anyway?" Shadow asked as he turned to Sonic, folding his arms together. "You know that I could have just used Chaos Control to warp us up here."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he chuckled sheepishly. "Well, if I wanted, I could have just ran all the way up here, with you holding on of course."

The two anthropomorphic hedgehogs looked at each other as they glanced back up at the elevator's meter, both murmuring as it was still taking a while.

"Next time I'm Chaos Controlling my way up. I can't take this," Shadow growled as he placed his left hand on his head.

Sonic chuckled as he shrugged, nodding his head in agreement. "I can't blame you. Heh."


	9. Chapter 9

"You know what I like about this place, Ms. Rose-a?" Mario commented as he placed his hands inside his blue overalls pocket, smiling.

"Really? What?" Amy Rose asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

Mario turned to Amy, moving his right hand about as he moved his head. "It's so-a bright and-a shiny! It reminds-a me of King Koopa's Coney Island Disco Palace!"

Amy was about to say something, when she placed her right hand on her face. "Wait, what? King Koopa?"

"You know, Bowser." Mario corrected as he placed his hands on his hips.

Amy blinked as she nodded her head. "Yes, I know who that handsome brute is, but what in the world is a _Coney Island Disco Palace?_" She gawked, not believing what Mario had just told her.

"...Oh yeah, Luigi never explained the details of that flashback," Mario commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, moving his arms about as he turned to Amy. "I'm so-a sorry for blatantly telling you without explaining."

"Oh... it's okay." Amy commented as she glanced down at her stomach, hearing it rumble as she placed her hands on it. "I'm getting hungry. Wanna get some onion rings?"

"Do I-a!?" Mario joyfully exclaimed as he held hands with Amy, the two balanced characters gleefully skipping onto the nearest fast food chain selling junk food.


	10. Chapter 10

"So... what's the plot for this fanfic?" Knuckles asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Plot? _This story?_" Vector laughed as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Pah ha ha! There is no plot in this fanfic!"

"...Then why is it here right now?" Knuckles asked as he rubbed his arms together.

Vector then pointed at one of the giant pinball machines, with Sonic and Tails bouncing about like pin balls. "Because this is about all the stuff that occurs here at the Casino Park when no one runs through it!"

"Like a blatant ripoff of the Casino Night Zone that's right here?" Knuckles commented as he placed his hands on his hip.

Vector was about to say something, when a pinball knocked Knuckles away, sighing of relief as he wiped his forehead with his left hand. "Phew, thank God. I was going to lose my mind if I had to explain anything that involved breaking the fourth wall."

"What's the fourth wall, Mr. Vector?" Cream asked as she munched on french fries.

Vector blinked as he smiled, patting Cream on the head as he wagged his right index finger. "I'll tell you for your next bedtime story, Cream." He then walked westward with Cream as Knuckles screamed in pain, rolling around the Casino Park on the runaway pinball.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Mr. Vector!" Cream The Rabbit exclaimed as she giggled, holding her hands together as she innocently smiled. "When's the new shop gonna be ready?"

"It needs a bit more tuning up, Cream." Vector The Crocodile stated as he turned to Cream, holding a hammer in his left hand as he patted her on the head with his right hand. "But don't worry, though, we almost got it ready to open up."

"_Yay!_" Cream joyfully exclaimed as Rouge The Bat walked by, holding various yellow rings in her hands.

"What are you two up to?" Rouge asked as she tilted her head to the right, the Bulk and Skull theme suspiciously playing right after she said that."

"Does the author always has to do that?" Vector growled in annoyance as he shook his head, moving his hands about as he faced Rouge. "Anyway, me and Cream are having a new shop here in the Casino Park."

"It's gonna be awesome!" Cream exclaimed as she was bouncing with joy. "So exciting!"

Rouge rubbed the back of her head with her left hand. "Uhh... Vector, aren't you the manager of Pizza Hut?"

"Well of course I am." Vector stated as he winked, wagging his left index finger. "But thanks to Space Ghost's new fangled clone machine, I can be in two places at once, or more if I wish! So me and Cream here are gonna run this shop together!"

"Yeah! It lets me hang out with Mr. Vector and lets me learn about the treacherous world of business!" Cream giggled as she pumped her arms.

Rouge smiled as she placed her right hand on her hip, facing both Vector and Cream. "Well, good luck with your shop. Hope you guys manage to get the most of it while having fun." She then whistled as she headed eastward, still carrying her wings as Cream prepped Vector up, who was putting the final touches on his new shop.


End file.
